Circled Wings
by UnboundWings
Summary: Confused and lost, Daisuke struggles through his first highschool year. Meanwhile, Satoshi fights to retain control of himself from his other side. Soap opera theme, lots of relationships crisscrossing. Flames not welcome.
1. Fear & Passion

"Nnnmm" I sighed. His lips tickled gently against my ear, and he pulled me tighter to him. "Daisuke..." He whispered softly. I let my eyes close and leaned as far into him as my body would allow. "Daisuke…" He whispered with passion laced in his voice this time. His fingers touched the bare skin of my stomach. My eyes snapped open. He let his fingers slowly slide farther upward, and they hit the bottom of my ribs. I could feel cold shivers racing up and down my back. He let his hand expand so it was palm flat against my sternum, and the tip of his middle finger brushed my nipple. I realized I was afraid to breathe.

And then time seemed to stand still.

"NO!" I screamed. I shoved him away towards the other side of the room. Shock registered on his face. "Daisuke….I….I know you're scared. I am too, but….." He _sounded_ sincerely scared and concerned for me. "Please Daisuke…..let me help you." _There_ it was. The passion, the emotion that had him in its pointy little claws and wouldn't let him go. The feeling that reached out from him and tried to pull _me_ in too. I looked away from him. "I can't…..I just can't." I said. I sank down against the wall to the floor. "Maybe….maybe you should…..go." He took a step towards me. "Daisuke….please……" I looked back up at him. His eyes were strained and on the verge of crying. I quickly looked down again. My wall was slowly crumbling. I had to get out of there, fast. His hand came up underneath my chin and made me look up. Damn, he moved quickly. "Daisuke, I _need_ you." Shit. What was I supposed to do now? His deep, blue eyes seemed to pierce through my heart. He sat on his knees and began to lean towards me. I drew a breath. He smiled, almost evilly. Then I knew I could stop him. I shoved him back again, this time harder. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could towards the door. "Daisuke!" He called. I ran out the door. He slid out into the hallway as I was pelting down it. "Daisuke!" He shouted. I rounded the corner and didn't look back. He stood there at the doorway, looking forlornly after me. "Daisuke…..I'm sorry."

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

"Oh, Emiko you're being silly."

"I swear! There's something wrong with him!"

"NOTHING'S wrong with him. He's just going through his puberty years."

"Kosuke…" Kosuke sighed. How many more of these pointless arguments was he going to have to listen to today? He did feel sorry for Daisuke. He'd been fourteen for almost six months now, but unable to achieve the transformation. "What exactly do you think is wrong with him Emiko?"

Emiko floundered for a moment, not expecting this new form of attack. "Well," She began. "He comes home with bruises on his arms and legs all the time. He looks like he battled three hundred people, and last time he broke his arm! The _real_ Kaitoh Dark wouldn't end up like that!" Kosuke took a few steps back. Emiko had been walking forward as she talked and was poking him in the chest. "Also, Dark reacts to feelings of love. Daisuke hasn't liked any girl since the fourth grade! So how can he change into Dark?" Kosuke tensed. She'd hit the nail on the head. "Nonsense Emiko. You can't know _everything_ about Daisuke. After all, he's born and bred to be a phantom thief. Surely he has a few secrets." Emiko was silent. Kosuke started to walk away when she said, "Well then, I'll just have to find out these secrets he's keeping from me, won't I?" He turned around to see her smiling coyly at him. She was expecting him to blab to save his own skin. "Alright then. Just make sure he has enough time to finish his homework." Kosuke walked out of the room. As he turned into the hallway, he saw Emiko's smile drop a fraction of an inch.

_What am I going to tell Daisuke?!_

Satoshi slammed his bag into the wall of his bedroom and slumped down to the floor. Again! Damn it, he'd done it again! He hit the ground. He'd known that Daisuke would flee if he went too fast, and yet he'd done it again! He hit the ground again. It would take months to get their relationship back to where it had been. _Have you ever thought that it might not be you who's the problem? _Satoshi froze in mid-hit. _ That it might be Daisuke? _Satoshi's eyes widened. "No…..it isn't him! It's me! I'm the one who keeps driving us to our limits!" He cried. _Tsk, tsk Satoshi. I would've thought that you were **protecting** him, if I didn't know better._ "So what if I am? It's no business of yours!" He felt the voice smile. _Satoshi, **everything** you do is my business. I am a part of you._ Satoshi cringed. _Why don't you let **me** deal with Daisuke for a change? I'll stay in your form and we can-_ "No!" Cried Satoshi. "Don't you dare do anything Krad! Daisuke and I is _my_ problem!" _……Very well. Just remember, you only have three more days._ "I know" Satoshi sighed as he felt the presence fade. "I know" Satoshi hit the ground once more for good measure. He had to, to leave! In three days! And Daisuke….Daisuke. How would he tell him? And before he left…he'd so wanted to…… "Aarrrgg!" Satoshi cried out in frustration, then collapsed, exhausted, on his bed.

_What do I say? What can I say?_

I sat with my head face down on my desk. What was I going to do now? He probably thinks I'm a chicken for not wanting to go any farther than kissing. I sighed in frustration. It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to go farther, but it was….the…. I sighed again. It had been two days since the incident at the gym had happened. The swirl of maroon and white skirts passed into my vision, low as it was. _Maybe….?_ Had Risa come back to school today? I looked up from my sad position, taking care to plaster a look of perfect dejection on my face, and looked right at the hairy legs of my fellow….._classmate_…..Keiji Saga. "Don't I look pretty today Dai-chan?" he said in a falsely high falsetto voice. "Riku-chan said my hair ribbons and my skirt matched perfectly today!" My jaw dropped open wide and I let out a slight shriek that trailed off as I lost my voice. I looked up at his hair. The ribbons placed in it did match the skirt perfectly. "Oh, wow I look that good Dai-chan? Will you go out with me then? Will you?" Keiji began to lean into me. He pursed his lips out at me and smacked them together twice. My lips came back together as tight as they could. Behind me I could hear snickering.

"You know it's a gentleman's courtesy to kiss her" came a voice from behind me. I turned my head slightly. _Was it…? Oh no…it's……Riku!?_ I jumped in my seat "Um….uh….Riku! What did you say?" She looked annoyed with me, but at least she was talking to me. "I said that it's a gentleman's courtesy to kiss her." I frowned, forgetting who was in front of me. "Kiss who?" She grinned evilly and pointed at Keiji. "You have to kiss Kei-chan" I turned to look at Keiji; his lips were still pursed, then back at Riku, then back at Keiji again. I ran to the left of Riku, thinking I could make it to the door, but then out of nowhere came Takeshi. He firmly grabbed a hold of me. "Oh no you don't, Daisuke." He was grinning too. "You have to be a gentleman and kiss the pretty lady." I struggled as he and Masahiro dragged me towards Keiji, and his lips. "No!" I cried out. "I won't do it!! Please Riku! Don't make me!" I was desperate. She could tell. Her grin got wider as she said. "Sorry Daisuke, it's the rule." I felt at a loss. What was I supposed to do now? I was forcefully turned to see that everyone had lined up and made an isle for me to be pushed/dragged down, and at the end of it was, Keiji.Takeshi, still holding my arms, held me in front of Keiji. Keiji smiled sweetly, a sick and poison sweet, and stood right in front of me. I pulled and fought and yelled for all I was worth. "Let me go! I won't do this! You can't make me!" I managed to yank one arm out of Takeshi's hold and I slapped Keiji across the face. Keiji didn't let his grin sloop an inch. He just leaned toward me. _This is the end_ was all I could think. Keiji's hand was brushing on my thigh. "I want his eyes open" demanded Keiji. Riku came up behind me and held my eyelids open. _This can't get any worse_. Keiji was sliding his hand in all the wrong places. I wanted to kick him, but then they would make me stand with my legs wide apart. Keiji finally put his hand on my face and came in to kiss me, when…… The door burst open! Everyone froze in their current positions. I fought to turn and see who it was. I froze. It seemed I had gotten my wish, things got worse. In the doorway stood…..Satoshi.

_It's a Nightmare. A horrible awful, but not real Nightmare._

Satoshi surveyed the room. Daisuke was being held in front of that class pervert, Keiji, and Keiji was wearing…..a skirt? No, the entire girl's uniform, and he was scowling at Satoshi. All the girls were of course starry eyed and staring. Satoshi walked over to where Daisuke was and looked at Takeshi. "Let him go." Satoshi said softly. When Takeshi didn't move Satoshi said it again. "Let him go Takeshi!" Daisuke looked up at him with furious eyes and whispered, "What are you doing?!" Satoshi put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and leaned foreword as if to glare at Takeshi more. "I'm coming for you. We need to talk….about….things." Daisuke's eyes widened. Satoshi looked harder at Takeshi. "Let him go, now." Keiji came up behind Satoshi and said, "He's mine! Back off!" Keiji shoved Satoshi away from Daisuke, his girly voice and demeanor all gone. Satoshi slugged Keiji, and he fell to the floor unconscious. He turned back to Daisuke, who was looking at Keiji lying on the floor. Daisuke looked up, relief in his eyes, but then seeing Satoshi it changed to worry, even….fear? _Take him_. Daisuke started to look a little sick. Satoshi watched as Daisuke's legs wobbled, and then he fainted. Satoshi caught him before he hit the floor and began to head for the door. "Satoshi! Satoshi!" Riku had caught up to him. "Will Daisuke be all right?" Satoshi nodded mutely. "I'll take him to the nurse's office, just in case though." Riku smiled in relief. "Oh, thank you! I was so worried….see all of this is my fault…and I….." She trailed off. "Will you tell him….that I'm…I'm sorry?" Satoshi smiled. "I will." He turned and walked down the hall. "Thank you!" Riku called after him. _Oh, I really hope Daisuke will be all right. But...wait. Isn't the nurse's office the other way?_

_The Voice I hear…does it hear me? Does it know what I want? Does it even understand what I say? I hope so, because……it's time._

I open my eyes slowly; my vision was still blurred. While it was clearing I wondered where I was and what had happened. Then it hit like a ton of bricks. Keiji, Riku, Takeshi, and ……Satoshi. My vision cleared. I looked around. I was in the art room of our school. And….there was someone at the window, looking at the girls having gym. He turned to look at me, the sunlight falling on his hair. I gasped. He _wasn't _Satoshi! But…he _was_!? What was going on? This guy had the same hair color and eye color as Satoshi, but his hair was longer, and he was taller. "Daisuke." Satoshi's voice. "Daisuke, are you ok?" He walked toward me and stopped right at my feet. "I…I think I'm ok." I struggled to stand up. "My head's a little fuzzy, but at least I can stand." He smiled. It sent chills down my spine. "Good." He said. Then he came closer. I backed against the wall. He pushed his lips to mine. One hand was against the wall, pushing so hard as if to make the wall fall over. The other was exploring. I was too stunned to stop him, but my mind was running miles in those few seconds. His eyes flicked back open, and he pulled away. He stared at me for what seemed like forever. His hand was right where it had been last time this happened. He was waiting……waiting…..wanting…..to see what I would do.

_Every decision leads to another; every choice causes something new. Every time you choose, you change the future. There are a thousand futures. There are a thousand decisions; each one different somehow, small and large. The web grows larger every day; every decision made. But they all lead to the same spot, the same end. We all end, together._


	2. Wonder & Loss

**Disclaimer:** This goes for Ch1 and this one. I don't own D.N. Angel, if I did the series would be finished (a long ongoing grudge)

**Dedication:** To the one and only+Poison And Cinderella+ Whom got me addicted to Fan fiction in the first place. I give all my second chapters to you.

May you never be grounded again

**A/N: **Yay for a second chapter!! It is horribly short I know. But since I am double fic-ing I have to make time for both

I need a beta…..plz…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first coherent thought of the day was, _I hate Mondays_. My next thought was, _but……it's Tuesday._ _Wait…what happened to Monday?_ I sat up in a bed, _my_ bed. _Why am I in my room? What happened to Monday? And Riku? And Keiji? And Sato-?_ My train of thoughts stopped. Flash. Satoshi. Another flash. The room. Another. The kiss. Then- what after? What had happened? Did I-?! My mind retched in so many ways. What had I done? How far did we go? _I didn't-?! I didn't screw him did I?_ I cradled my head in my hands and rocked forward in my bed. However since I have a bunk bed and had conveniently ended up on top, I fell out and hit the floor head first. "Aaaaiiiieee!!!!" I cried.

"Daisuke!!" called my mother in a sing-song voice. "Are you ok?" I jumped up off the floor even though my head ached like hell. "Mom!" I ran to my door and wrenched it open. My mother had a bobby pin in the door trying to get it unlocked.

"Dai-chan sweetie you know I hate it when you lock your door."

"Mom! How did I get home yesterday? Did someone drop me off?"

"No honey, you came home like you always do, through the front door"

"Really? No one was with me? I wasn't sick or anything?"

"No…why? Did something happen? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"N-no." I sighed with relief. At least my mom didn't suspect anything.

"Daisuke…" I looked back up. "Did someone try to molest you on the way home yesterday?" Her face was dead serious. I flushed a very bright red. "No mom!" She pursued. "Daisuke you know you can tell me anything! Touching someone counts as molesting too you know!" By now I was trying to shut the door but she was stronger. "Dai-chan, who tried to touch you? Where did they touch you? You don't have to tell me you can just point-" I finally got the door to shut and locked it quickly. My mother's faint yelling could still be heard. "Daisuke!!! What…mumblemumble…touch…mumblemumble…enjoy…mumble…force….mumble…whipped cream….mumf…feel…..murm…lick….ffmm…fingers…..hhmm….holes…..lllmmm…peanut butter…." Her voice finally trailed off. _Why does she have to sound so perverted?_ I slid down to the floor with my head in my hands. My mind was free to wander, and it wandered right into where I didn't want it.

_Did I….? Was it really…just a dream? Did any of that actually happen? Did we…go all the way?_ A part of me wanted it to be true. It wanted me to see Satoshi today and have him say, "Hell yeah we had sex! And I'd fuck you all over again! Damn that was hot!" Then he'd or I'd grab one or the other and pull him in for this fantastically gorgeous kiss and groping session, to which there would be much applauding, and cat calls and whistling. I grinned at the thought. Who says good boys can't be naughty? Then my conscience kicked in. My other half. It said that I should dump Satoshi and never see him again. I had an angel and a devil on my shoulders, but I couldn't listen to either one. _Well, might as well go to school and see what happened._ I flung my p.j.'s off onto my bed, _When did I take my clothes off?!_ and changed into my uniform, which was slightly too big for some reason. I ran down the stairs past my mother who was still screaming obscene things, grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

_From out of the pocket of a pair of pajamas left hanging off a bed a letter fell. That letter held so many hopes and dreams for someone. It held the promise of a better future, but it was never noticed. Before it slipped between the slats of the bottom bed writing was visible on the front of it. _

_To my one and only_

_My heart, My love_

_My Daisuke_

_The letter flashed once with light, then was lost._

"Dai-chan!" Emiko called after her son. "Dai-chan!! You forgot to eat breakfast!!" He disappeared off into the distance. "Oh, my poor Dai-chan, he'll be so hungry by lunch. And I had some hot chocolate with whipped cream and peanut butter crackers all made up for him too." Emiko sighed as she climbed back up the stairs. She peeked into the crack between his door and the wall as she walked down the hallway. There was, as usual, a layer of clothes, books, paint, and paper all over the floor. She sighed. _Will he ever learn?_ She pushed open the door farther and stepped in. She began to pick up piles of clothes. There was underwear all over his bed. _Such a shame, he was so neat when he was little._ She tksed and tutted like and old hen. _But…wait. What's this_? Emiko picked up a letter from in between the slats of Daisuke's bed. _To My One, My Only… WHAT?!?!?!? Daisuke has been getting love letters?!_ She practically ripped the letter apart trying to get at what was inside. _Kosuke had been right! Daisuke was keeping a secret from her! But…that meant Kosuke had known too!_ Oh, ha-ha! Now she had them both pinned! "Hahahahahaha ha!" She laughed. Kosuke would wish he was dead when she got her hands on him. Then a cry came up from down stairs.

"Emiko!" It was her father, Daiki. "Emiko!" The cry was urgent, like someone had died. Then she thought of Kosuke, and what she had wished for.

She didn't breathe for a minute.

"EMIKO!!"

"Kosuke!!!! I'm sorry I ever wished for that! Please forgive me!" She rushed down the stairs, dropping Daisuke's letter in the process.

_Paper flew everywhere. Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?_

Daisuke slowly walked up the halls of his school, afraid of what he might find. Would he find Satoshi waiting for him? Would he have to go find him? Would Satoshi even be there? What about his classmates? What would they say? His heart began to beat faster. His senses went into overdrive. Every corner he turned seem like he was going to crash. Every foot step was a deafening crash. Every voice a shout that blew out his ear drums. He finally reached his door on the third floor. Desperately, he ripped open the door. Riku stood there with one hand held out and a look of shock on her face.

"Daisuke….? What's wrong?" Daisuke looked around the room frantically. Satoshi wasn't there. He leaned against the door frame and breathed a sigh of relief. His heart stopped beating so fast. "Daisuke…..?" Daisuke looked up at her.

"Sorry Riku. I'm fine" He smiled so that his face seemed to glow with happiness. "See?"

"Ok, you just…….seemed kinda…down so I-I just…wanted to make sure you were ok." She looked down and colored slightly. Daisuke looked down at her.

"Riku are _you_ ok?" he asked. He put a hand on her shoulder and bent down to look in her eyes. She blushed even redder.

"Um…uh…I'm fine!" She jerked her head up and turned away to go back into the classroom.

"Hey Riku?" She turned quickly on her heel. "Have you seen Satoshi?" She frowned and her eyebrows came down.

"What are you talking about Daisuke? You're sure you're feeling alright? You collapsing the other day didn't do anything to you?"

_Maybe it did. Maybe I lost my virginity._ "No, I just need to know where Satoshi is." Her frown deepened.

"Daisuke, there is no Satoshi here, there never was."

_I feel…so lost………_


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer**: ok people, it's fanfiction. Fiction being the key word. Fan being the other.

**A/N:** The third chapter, up and ready to go. The meeting with Dark has finally come. Nobody kill me if it sucks. .' I did most this at 1:00 in the morning so my mind was kind of wacky. Give me reviews! I can only survive on reviews. They are my addiction. Lastly, I know one part pf this is confusing, but the only thing ill tell you is that its not what you think it is.

To you few who actually read my story and said it was ok, or that it rocked, or that I sucked, I give a tip of the hat to you.

Read, Redo, and Review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sat down in his seat. He reached down and picked his books up and then placed them on his desk. Riku looked over at him from her desk. Her heart was twisting. She'd seen the way his eyes had gone from shock to pain to blank when she had told him there wasn't a Satoshi at their school. He had turned into a robot. She was tempted to go over to him and comfort him but….. No it was best to remain at a distance. Still…… The teacher called on him for the next question. He sat even straighter in his desk than before. Her heart twisted.

_What to do?_

Daisuke felt nothing as he went through the day. He could only think of one thing. _There is no Satoshi here. There never was. _His heart was dead. No, he didn't have one. It wasn't there; it was simply, absent. In the distance he heard the bell ring. He slowly put his books in his bag and stood to leave. If he hadn't been in zombie mood he would have noticed that Riku looked his way again. He would have blushed then hurried out of the room. If he hadn't been a zombie. He walked down the steps as a group of girls raced up to the next floor. There was a window in the midway. He turned to look out at the sea. _Satoshi……where did you go? Why did you leave me here like this?_ Wind blew through his hair and he turned away. The road home was weary and dark for him. He was late, and his mother wouldn't be happy at all, but he didn't care. He didn't feel. He made it to his house and walked through the living room. His mother called, but he ignored her. He went to his room and collapsed on his bed. Truly, there was no reason for him to exist anymore.

_Time passes so slowly without you. But as the weeks go by I find myself losing hold of you more and more…_

"It's been five weeks…" Emiko looked sadly after her son as he went out the door to school. "Five weeks since he started acting like this… Kosuke I'm worried." Kosuke's face darkened. The frown on his lips had seemed permanently stuck there over the last few weeks. After the discovery that Daisuke as Dark had been wandering around during the day, Emiko had gone up into his room to have a talk with her son. What she found was that he wasn't there. Sure he was in body, but not in soul or spirit. His will had left him.

"Emiko, just give him a little more time. He'll come back to us." Kosuke felt his head throb again. He was missing something, he knew it. He should know why Daisuke was so unfeeling right now! He could almost remember it, and then it'd slip away like it was made of ice. Emiko looked down at the floor.

"Right," she said. "He'll come back…right after we grow tails and I breathe fire and the world ends!" She looked back up at him. "Kosuke, he's not coming back! He can't!" Tears flowed freely on her face as she started to pound his chest. "He can't…he….he just …can't…" Kosuke wrapped his arms around her.

"Emiko, it'll be alright. Daisuke's lost his way. He had his freedom stolen, but soon the light will come back to him. He'll see that his wings are right between his shoulders, where they've always been. Then, he'll leap back into the wind and fly once more."

_Hope, is always on the horizon._

Daisuke walked through the front gate to his school. All the boys and girls were chattering to each other. Riku, Takeshi, and Keiji all sat at a bench under a flowering tree laughing. Daisuke walked right past without noticing any of them. A fourth person stood up from the bench. She dashed after him.

"Daisuke!" Daisuke turned slowly. Arms were thrown around his neck. "Daisuke how have you been? I missed you so much!" Lips pushed eagerly to his. Her tongue pushed hard to gain entry into his mouth and she won. .Daisuke's eyes widened almost to a point of fear. Risa smiled coyly into his mouth.

_Passion, lust, and longing. A hellish combo._

My heart beat fast, so fast that it drowned out all other noise in the courtyard. My cheeks were probably redder than anything right now. Her tongue was sliding against mine, very slyly. She was good. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as I could. I threaded one hand through her hair, her long brown hair. With the other, I pushed my way up her blouse. She gasped. Her breasts were soft, unused to the touch of rough hands. I'd show her I could be good too. We entwined ourselves together even further, as if to be crushed into one person. I pushed her down to the ground. Her skirt was only inches away from revealing all of her. She yanked me down on top of her. I called her name hoarsely, and pushed. She cried out for me. Her voice rang in the empty courtyard. Continuing with escalating tempo, we moved easily with each other. Finally, we relaxed for a moment. She lay exhausted under me, almost asleep. I curled up next to her and closed my own eyes. Her voice still rang in my ears, but it was better than remembering his. I could still remember when he'd called me that way too.

"_Satoshi!"_

I was cowering behind the boys' bathroom door. Curled up in a fetal position, I rocked myself back and forth. The horror of what had just happened was still settling in. _Risa __**kissed**__ me, in front of the whole school! _I firmly kept my thumb from finding its way to my mouth. I stopped rocking as I heard the first bell ring. That would mean I was late. It also meant that I would have to sit by Risa since she was almost always late too. I began to rock again. The time passed slowly as I lay there. I began thinking. _Why did she do that? Was it to mock me? _Then I realized it. During the past five weeks, I'd been dead. My friends told Risa this and she figured that the way to wake me up was to remind me what love can be, what it tastes like. _Which means, she hasn't forgotten about Satoshi. She might know where he's gone!_ I jumped to my feet, ignoring the needles that told me they were both asleep. I had to talk to her. Flinging open the bathroom door, I pelted down the hall. My classroom came up quickly. I saw her in the back row, an empty seat next to her. Shoving open the door, I burst into the room.

"Risa!" She looked up at me as if I had taken leave of my senses. Then the teacher called me out.

"Daisuke Niwa where have you been?!"

_I can fly once more. My burden has lifted._

After the embarrassing scene with my teacher, the rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I lost track of Risa, but I figured I could talk to her in the morning. For now, I was content to just walk around the town. Dark fell soon, and the street lights flickered on. I walked up the sunlight path to a hill on the Southside of town. The sun was just dipping below the horizon. I couldn't help but smile. This day was perfect. I sat down to watch the sun fall below the sky. Reds and oranges faded to yellow, pinks, and finally dark. I felt my eyes begin to close. The exhaustion of the day settled over me, and I lay down with my head on my book bag.

I woke to hear a thump coming from behind me. I had fallen asleep near the railing on the hill. Moonlight flooded the entire hill. There was another thump. I began to roll over and caught sight of a very _large_, very _dark_ figure. There seemed to be a hump on its back. It was huge and it…_wiggled_…when he moved. Then it stood up. The hump fell off of its back and unfolded into wings against the pale moonlight. They were huge, and their outline gave an image of a death angel coming for me.

I let out a gasp, but flung my hand over my mouth to muffle it. The figure turned quickly. Obviously I had surprised it. It looked left and right, and then located me. I could see its shoulders tense up easily. Fear, pure and simple. I leapt up from my hiding place and took off towards the slope leading down the hill. He jumped across to block my path. Perhaps he flew, but it was fast. I rolled the opposite direction and crouched, trying to lead him away. He took the bait and leaped after me. I jumped up from my crouch to catch him in midair. He banked a left and I went flying past him to land flat out on the ground. _Oh thanks mom for training me to be a master thief, but not how to fight enemies with WINGS!_ He was pushing my head into the ground. I could feel something sharp pressing against the back of my neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was deep and velvety. Almost like a caress. That still didn't keep me from being a smartass.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"You don't and you might lose something. Something important." The pressure on my neck increased.

"Asshole!" Surprising him, I flipped over and rolled him off of me. Standing up I grabbed the dagger-like thing he had dropped, but it bent in my hand. I looked down at it and felt a soft material in my fingers. Busy with my own problems I forgot that I was in a battle. A huge flying mass threw me to the ground again, face up. He glared down at me. In the small patch off moonlight I saw a glimpse of his face. He had long purple hair and, red eyes?

"I'll only ask you one more time, who are you and why are you here?" There was no getting out of this one. He had me pinned, and he had that dagger back at my throat.

"I'm Daisuke. I was watching the sunset."

"In the dark?" His tone also had arrogance. A very cocky arrogance.

"No, before it was dark. I fell asleep."

"A guy watching the sunset. Sounds pretty girly to me."

"And?!" He laughed and got up off of me, then offered me his hand. I slapped it away. He laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I shouted.

"You." He answered. I felt my face get hot though I didn't know why.

"Well, _I_ don't find it amusing!" I crossed my arms. His grin got wider. I glared at him. He immediately dropped his grin and glared back. Surprised, I stared harder. He took a step foreword. I took two. He took another, and we were about an inch apart. His eyes had gone completely cold. I hoped I looked the same. The air became thick and cloggy. Finally, when I felt I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, his eyes changed again. They were playful again. He leaned across the distance and tried to kiss me. I leaned backwards and fell on my butt, again.

I scrambled to my feet before he tried something else. He took long steps to get to me. I backed up against the handrail. He put both hands on either side of me, trapping me there. His eyes were now serious. He _wanted_ me. He wanted me? I ducked under one of his arms and made a dash for the slope, but his other arm was free to snake around my middle. He brought his other arm around my neck, locking me firmly in his grip. What had happened? We'd gone from insults and fighting to kisses and tender moments? He leaned toward my ear.

"My name is Dark Mousy, Daisuke. I'm a Kaitoh." I was shaking, yet it made me feel good. I almost wanted him to kiss me again. The hand attached to the arm around my neck came up and stroked my cheek. I turned my head into his finger so they rested on my lips. He leaned his head in to kiss my cheek. Then I saw the light creeping up on us. He cursed. He let go of me. I whirled around and ran after him to the handrail.

"Dark!" I sounded desperate, like a damsel in distress.

I disgust myself.

He turned back around to look at me, this time sunlight illuminating his face brightly. His wings flapped strongly as he swooped in to get close to me. He reached out his hand to stroke my cheek again. The wind caught us and our hair flew dramatically. Oh, the irony.

"I'll see you soon, Daisuke." Then he was gone, just like that.

_O my phantom of the night, come find and save me from my plight._

_It is only you in my sight, a dark and dusky, handsome knight._

_Your hair of twilight, your eyes of sunlight,_

_Your skin of moonlight, hurry come fight!_

_O my phantom of the night, come find and save me from my plight._


	4. Confusion

**A/N:** Wonder how long it's been since I last touched this story…much too long I expect. Been busy with other stories, homework, didn't really feel like it, etc. various excuses that aren't very good ones. But I have my plot ready to go. Hopefully I will be able to finish it soon since I have no major tests or assignments. Next time will probably be……I am not sure yet. Maybe Risa's back story in this. The drama will deepen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke whistled his way home that morning. Happiness at all the events that had gone down led him to walk with a spring in his step. The market people stared as he walked by, because it wasn't every day they saw a dirty boy with mangled hair, and a grin as wide as the Nile.

Waltzing through the doorway I was assaulted by my parents, demanding to know where I had been?, what exactly I had been thinking?, and why were my clothes so dirty? They had progressed to How were they supposed to trust me?, and Why did we raise such a troublesome son? when there was a ring at the door. Emiko hurried to go undo all the traps she had set that morning and recage the alligator so their visitor wouldn't suffer from limb dismemberment. I tried to slip away from my father, but was stopped before I reached the hallway by the trapdoor mom had purposely left there for me.

Sitting at the bottom of a rather deep pit, I listened for the voices at the door. One was mom, the other was familiar somehow…..

"I came to see Daisuke. He promised we'd go on a date today."

_Risa…uh-oh_

"I'll be right back with him." Mom's voice sounded a tad strained. The open door above my head closed, leaving me in complete darkness. This only led me to think about last night.

_I kissed…someone other than…him. Dark……_

Blinding light interrupted my thoughts.

"After you come back from your escapade with Risa we are going to have a serious talk young man."

"Yes, mom"

"Now don't you dare keep that sweet young girl waiting." I shuffled out past her and ran up the basement stairs. They seemed longer than normal. Risa was still standing in the front door when I got up there. We left posthaste.

_Cherish your happy moments, because they never last very long._

We walked down through the market district, listening to the merchants shout their bids on various items. Risa stopped at a stall and bought a small pack of Pocky for us to share. We came to the end of the street, where a lone bench under a willow tree sat. We slowly walked our way there, munching Pocky as we went. As we sat there, Risa blabbed on about how her trip went, and how much school had changed since she'd left. How much I had changed since she'd left.

"Risa," I interrupted. "Why did you ask me out here today? We both know I didn't ask you out on a date." Risa stopped talking and bowed her head shyly.

"Well…" she started. "I noticed something about school the other day and I wanted to talk to you about it." She stopped again, finding it hard to continue. She looked up into my eyes, which was very unnerving. "Where's Satoshi, Daisuke?" I had to look away. Her words reminded me of what I had done. "I came back two days ago, and I found you, looking like a zombie, but there was no Satoshi. Then I come to see you today and you could have been sitting on cloud nine singing to a small harp. Did you and Satoshi have a fight? Are you dating someone else out of spite?"

Was she psychic? "I really don't know where Satoshi is. He left without a word about three weeks ago. Nobody seems to even remember who his is…was. You're the only person in the entire town who's asked." Risa's gaze darted away from my face.

"And the person you're seeing?"

"I never said there was one." She examined me. "What?"

"You're lying to me." She said, almost incredulously.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Then why is that guy calling your name?" I whipped around. There he was the one and only phantom thief, Dark Mousy, calling my name as he walked down the street. Every head turned first to watch the slow smooth way he walked and the movement f his hips when the shifted, then to look at me. Ok, I was watching him too, but that's not the point. I assumed I was bright red by now.

"Hey Daisuke! I said I'd see you again soon." Risa turned to smile smugly at me. I just stared in shock at Dark as he walked his way to me.

"Who's this?" I glanced at Risa. She stood up.

"My name's Risa Harada. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Dark. Dark Mousy, but please my lady, just call me Dark." Risa giggled. I stepped between them to intervene.

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!"

"But I wanted to see you." He whined.

"I don't even know you!" I hissed back. Risa then spoke up.

"Well, I see you two are busy. I'll see you in school tomorrow Daisuke!" She left me helpless. Dark put his arm around my shoulder and dragged me off to the gardens by the seaside.

_I smell fear, I smell hatred, I smell anger, I smell love. _

_I smell a tinge of salt in the air._

We stopped by a railing overlooking the port and marina. The calm ocean waves didn't reflect my panicking heart.

"I got something for you."

"You mean stole it."

"But it was for you all the same." He held out a ring made of silver. It had a red amber piece in the middle and smaller green, yellow, and red ambers surrounding it. He gently picked up my right hand and slid it onto my fourth finger. I was tempted to take it off and throw it in the ocean, or in his face, but the light caught on the ambers when I shifted my hand. The ring really was quite beautiful. I ran a finger over the stones, helping them to shine a bit more.

"Why? Why are you coming after me? Why do you like me?" Dark laughed, the rich bass sounds reverberated through Daisuke's ribcage.

"Silly baka." Dark said. He took my hand and kissed the ring on it. He kept kissing my hand and arm until he reached my face. He kissed my so passionately I thought my knees would give way, but he held me tightly too. When he released me, He fled again, leaving me to mourn and celebrate his coming at the same time.

_Fly!_

_Fearless Hunters._

_Fly!_

_Patient lovers._

_Land!_

_Beating hearts._

_Land!_

_Painful darts._

**A Last A/N:** I'd been writing other stories for so long that I did this whole chapter in third person POV. Then I had to go back and change everything. Silly me.


	5. BAM! Alligators

**A/N:** Ok, I lied. This isn't Risa's back story, but what Satoshi has been doing this whole time. shrugs I'm pretty sure that this is more needed than a flashback. If I find the space ill put it in later.

Oh, yeah. For those who forgot or couldn't understand it, there was a passage in chapter 3 that mentioned some of what good ole Sato was up to (having fun, messing around, screwing girls, and the like). This particular scene takes place about a week after Dark gives Daisuke the ring, which makes a total of around….7 weeks, give or take two days since he left. Just thought you ought to know. faints

I promise Dai-chan will not be eaten by alligators. Yet.

I headed back through the market, with eyes boring holes into my back, and to my house. Walking up the hill to my neighborhood, I came to realize how exhausted I was. I'd had no sleep since the night before, had to fight a winged egotistical thief, listen to my parents scold me for over an hour, deal with said egoistical maniac _again_, and climb a bloody two mile hill. All I wanted was a nice hot shower and my nice warm bed to curl up in. Finally, the door was right in front of me. I grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

While crossing the threshold, I felt a twinge at the back of my neck. I ignored this and kept walking, sleep being the only thing I could comprehend at that point. I reached midway through the entrance hall, when the laughter began. The kind of laughter that promised diabolical things, which could only mean I was about to be torn to shreds in some way, shape, or form. Right on cue, the floor opened up to reveal a pit full of alligators.

After doing a Wile E. Coyote take, I flung myself at the doorway nearest to me; the one at the other end of the hall. Barely catching the edge of the frame with my fingertips, I managed to gain a slight hold on it, but I was still hanging over the pit of man-eating alligators. I back flipped up into the doorway. I then thoroughly checked the door for any sign of death devices. Satisfied, I walked through it into the living room. Surprisingly, no one was there. I cautiously walked across it, but there was nothing. The door handle leading to the staircase was very tempting. I reached for it, but a spark jumped between my fingers and the metal. Of course, the whole door was electrified. Backing up slowly, I ran into the couch, which somehow released a trap door above my head. It was filled with spiders…..and……..I don't like spiders. I screamed and pelted to the stair door, conveniently forgetting it was hotwired.

The electric door hurt a lot, and the staircase that went smooth so I fell back to the bottom was annoying, but I didn't die before I made to the shower. I let that relax me. Over all, I felt severely punished. I drug my feet to my bedroom, and collapsed on my bed. _From this day forward, I vow to never ignore my instincts again, no matter how tired I may be._ I let my exhaustion wash over me and slowly I started drifting off to sleep. It was now that my bed opened up and dumped me into a cold, wet pit. Which was probably full of alligators.

_If I am sad, does that mean you are too? If I look to the skies and think of you, are you thinking of me too?_

I sat and watched her walk to me. Her hips swayed with the music that pounded in my ears. Had she not had all that make-up on, someone might mark her as beautiful. As it was, she looked like every average teenage girl, with clothes that covered nothing, and a face that screamed prostitution. Then she saw me. I suppose I looked no better. Her smile became sultry, and her hips swayed more, but I wasn't interested in company tonight.

_Not even the blonde one? For shame Satoshi, if you don't have someone every night you'll lose your reputation as the city's biggest player._

I snarled, "Shut up Krad." The girl who was watching me left, thinking I'd directed the look at her.

_Perhaps you'd like the __**redhead**__ better, seeing as you hate blondes so much._

I stood and left. I didn't want to deal with the girls and with Krad tonight.

_Oh, but you should deal with me one night. I'd be so much better than Dais-_

"Say that name and I will kill us both. He heard his inner self chuckle.

_So you __**are**__ worried about him. Why not let me go and check up on how he's doing? I promise that's all I'll do._

I considered it. It would get Krad out of my head for a night, and I could know how….he….was doing too. "All right, you have my leave to go and find…him. After that you are to come directly back to me." His inner self grinned.

_Done. But here's a warning, you might not like what I have to say when I return. So prepare yourself Satoshi._

Satoshi shivered against the autumn chill. It had been almost two months since he'd left, and he still couldn't get him out of his mind. Perhaps this would help.

_Daisuke…I cry my fear for you. Daisuke…you have all I hold dear in you. Yet, while one and one can become whole, two and one will never be._

I love my bed, but I hate mornings. After managing to scramble back up from the pit full of venomous vipers last night, mom came to tuck me into bed. I was congratulated for passing all of my tests today, even if I was late coming home. Then she kissed my forehead and left me to my sleep. That's my mom's way of saying she loves me. She sets me death traps. One birthday I even got a room full of ninja with swords and throwing stars. One of the stars is still imbedded in the corner of my desk. Mom refused to take it out, so I run into it often and stab my knee. She says it's a reminder of that day, like I'll ever run into any ninjas when stealing things. If I ever got around to stealing things.

I had a thought at that moment. Wheels started to turn and something was clicking… Suddenly, my head started to spin. I ran into Dark. _Dark._ The Dark _I_ was supposed to transform into.

_He was right in front of me. I touched him, so he wasn't an illusion. His skin was too soft to be fake, so it wasn't a costume... But he was right there!!_

I thought some more. If Dark was a part of me, and I had a conversation with him…does that mean I had a conversation with myself? I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"DARK! How are you today? Did you enjoy our walk to the marina? I found it quite relaxing." I told my reflection.

"Daisuke?" inquired a voice. I slowly turned around to face my father. "Is everything alright?"

"Just perfect dad!" I replied, slapping on a smile that might cover up the growing red in my cheeks. He left slowly and didn't glance back, but I was sure he was making plans to take me to the asylum. I thought I saw myself and had a conversation/fight/romantic encounter with him. Even I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not.

I let my head fall forward on the counter. I was not losing my mind. The only possible explanation left was someone else was Dark. Which meant, I wasn't going to ever be Dark. Which also meant…..mom isn't my mother? How would that work out? We did look alike, I even had her hair color. So that could only mean…mom had an affair?!

I sat down on my tiled bathroom floor. Maybe it was time to tell mom and dad that I hadn't been Dark all this time. Maybe it was also time to tell them about Satoshi and me. I might even get some answers back for my trouble. I stood and walked into my bedroom to get dressed. The more I thought about the idea, the more logical it sounded. I sat on the edge of my bottom bunk and it made a crunch sound. Do beds normally go crunch?

I looked under me and caught sight of a white spot poking out from my blanket. I pulled it all the way out to discover that it was an envelope. The side facing me was blank, so I flipped it over and found writing….addressed to….._me_. My heart rate hiked up another notch. I practically ripped it open.

The contents inside of the letter made me rethink my earlier plan, a lot. I couldn't help but start having flashbacks as I read on through it. _Oh-no…_

_Daisuke, I hate do this, but I am leaving you. Right now, being near you is dangerous for me and for you. I have a monster inside of me, that's waiting to be released. I can't elaborate on who it is and why it's there either. I almost lost control of him when we were one, and that has settled my decision. I'll miss you always, and think about you every day and wish you were here and……_

_I love you._

_S._

_P.S. Just in case you were wondering, we did have sex. You were so cute with your face all flushed._

Oh no….It did happen….and we did really….oh no oh no oh noohnoohno… It all came rushing back.

**A/N:** Cheese, cheese (throws swiss cheese at people). And absolutely no smut. Maybe next chapter if you are good and review for me…. Besides, I like the cheese. It's sweet. Don't you jusht want to sqhuish yourshelf up and make faces and go "awwwww.."? I did ruin the cheese moment XD, but it needed to be clarified.


End file.
